


Spur of the Moment

by goldmuffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barely there smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmuffin/pseuds/goldmuffin
Summary: Yifan plans to finally confess his love to one Byun Baekhyun... with the help of his best friend, of course





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I couldn't keep it out of my mind and I just had to write it! Enjoy💛

 

To say that he likes Byun Baekhyun is an understatement. Baekhyun is beautiful, funny, caring, a tease but still bears a heart of gold. He can sing too and dance, amazing even in both fields. He is perfect and perhaps Yifan is officially in love with him. He could talk about him for hours nonstop but his best friend wasn't there to talk with. Besides, he could only show this lovesick side of him to Junmyeon.

For three years, Baekhyun has been single and of course, Yifan is ecstatic. He plans to take it slow, spend some time with him so that maybe Baekhyun would be even the tiniest bit interested in him. And to Yifan's delight, the small man has been giving him compliments for the past few weeks and Yifan thinks it is about time that he asks him out on a date.

That is how he found himself not facing a mirror but Junmyeon, a bottle of gel in his hand.

“Bangs down or up?”

“Up. Looks hotter.” Junmyeon tells him, so he hastily squeezes a bit of the blue gel onto his palm. Junmyeon catches his arm before he could smear it onto his blond hair.

“You'll mess it up instead. Let me take care of it...” Junmyeon does not wait for the retort at the tip of Yifan's tongue and instead, uses his fingers to wipe off the gel from the older's palm. He also takes the bottle and squeezes an even amount on his own hand before rubbing them together. He rises from the edge of the bed and starts applying the gel on his best friend's hair.

He runs his fingers through the soft locks, combing his gold bangs away from his forehead and continuing on his job. Yifan hums, the gesture welcome.

A few minutes later and Junmyeon chirps “Done!” Yifan opens his eyes and smiles up at the younger in gratitude.

“How do I look?”

“Extremely fuckable.” Junmyeon nods to himself. Yifan grins triumphantly.

He stands from his wooden seat, straightening the simple white shirt that Junmyeon had suggested he wore. The latter reasoned that he looked unintentionally sexy in the garment and therefore he should totally wear it on such an occasion. Oh, what would he do without Junmyeon's expert eyes.

He then takes a deep breath and looks Junmyeon in the eye. The younger understands that it is about time that Yifan practiced on what he is about to tell Baekhyun.

“You can do it.” He encourages.

He clears his throat and...

“You're perfect in every way and my feelings for you can't be questioned. You're beautiful, amazing, talented, caring and I never understood why no one's sending you flowers and chocolates everyday because I would if I could. Please know that you're the only one I want, you mean so much to me. So I hope we can make this work, make what we have grow into something more special, something only you and I can have. My heart belongs to you and you only...”

Maybe it's Yifan's perfume or Junmyeon's parted pink lips... Maybe it's Junmyeon's twinkling eyes or the intensity of Yifan's words...

No one knew but the second that Yifan finishes, they are crashing their lips together as if they are on the brink of sanity and it is the only thing that will hold them back from completely losing their minds.

And it was amazing.

* * *

  
“Guys? Yifan? I'm coming in— oh my god!” Baekhyun screeches all of a sudden and this makes the two figures to jolt awake.

Yifan lets out a (manly) scream at the sight of his friend and Junmyeon hides his whole body under the blankets. Yifan rolls underneath the sheets as well when he is suddenly reminded of his current physical state.

Baekhyun's former shocked face was immediately replaced by a shit-eating grin. He definitely saw the two red marks on Junmyeon's white neck. He also has to cover his nose as the familiar scent of sex becomes clear.

“Anyways, I came here to tell you guys that Chanyeol finally asked me out but since you look quite busy, I'm gonna spill the tea later. Bye!” And the man rushes out of the room.

Yifan releases the breath he didn't know he was holding only to have himself almost jumping out of his skin when the door to his room suddenly opens once more and Baekhyun pokes his head back in.

“Don't forget condoms!” Then he is gone. Hopefully for real this time.

A minute has passed and Yifan deems it safe to speak. He feels the bed shift and finds a very naked Junmyeon biting on his swollen lips and looking very guilty.

“I—I am so sorry, Yifan. It won't happen again I—”

“Thank god Baekhyun doesn't actually like me.” Yifan shrugs and smiles at a flabbergasted Junmyeon.

“W—What?” Instead of replying, Yifan gently pushes Junmyeon down to the mattress, tracing the tip of his tongue on the hickeys he had left on the latter's neck. There's more of it down on the younger's abdomen and to the insides of his thighs, and Yifan can't wait to see them again. Junmyeon's chest heaves, feeling that familiar coiling in his stomach.

Yifan nips on his earlobe before whispering, “Care for a round three?”

 


End file.
